Hero
by daviderl
Summary: Followup story to 'Luke, Will You Marry Me' When Luke is in an auto accident, a mysterious Good Samaritan takes him to the hospital.


15 Oct 2005

**Hero **

**What came before in the story **_Luke, Will You Marry Me?_** -- **

Loreali and Rory have made up, they had dinner with Emily and Richard, and now have come back to Stars Hollow to spend the night together. But first Lorelai wants to apologize to Luke for allowing Christopher to come between them, again. So they stop at the diner before going home.

_"So I guess things are getting back to normal," Luke said to Lorelai. _

_"Yep, pretty much. Although . . . ." _

_Lorelai turned to look at Rory. _

_"Rory, there IS something I have to say that you need to hear." _

_"What is it?" Rory answered with a touch of worry in her voice. _

_Lorelai stroked her daughter's hair and gave her a warm, tender smile. She then turned to Luke with the same loving smile. _

_After a few seconds he had a feeling what was next and he smiled back at her. _

_"Luke, will you marry me?" _

**1**

"Nothing would make me happier," Luke answered. "But if we're going to be a family, there's someone else we need to consider."

He looked at Rory.

"So, Rory, how about it? Will your mom and me getting married be okay with you?"

"Are you kidding?" Rory exclaimed. "Not only is it okay, I insist on it!"

"Then I guess it's settled. Yes, Lorelai, I will marry you."

"Well, that's a relief!" Lorelai said with mock sarcasm.

"I think you guys should have done this a long time ago." Rory said.

"Well, sometimes things just take a long time to happen," her mother answered.

"Too long, if you ask me." Luke added.

Lorelai smiled warmly at Luke, then said, "It's getting late, and if Rory and I are going to stay up half the night, we ought to get home. Rory starts work tomorrow morning with Charlie Newman, he's Dad's lawyer, so we don't want to waste another minute."

Luke poured the rest of the coffee into two to-go cups.

"To help out with the staying up," he said as he handed the cups to them.

Lorelai stood on her tiptoes to kiss him before they left.

"See you two for breakfast?"

"Indubitably." Rory said with a smile.

"What she said!" Lorelai agreed.

As he watched them leave, Luke found it hard to swallow with the lump in his throat.

**2 **

Just as soon as they got home, Lorelai checked her answering machine for any messages.

"Lorelai, it's me . . . ."

Lorelai immediately hit the delete button.

The second message started.

"Hey, it's me again . . . ."

Before Lorelai could get it, Rory beat her to it.

They waited but there was no third call.

"Any cookie dough ice cream?" Rory asked as they went into the kitchen.

"Plenty. It's just about all I've been living on the past week."

As Lorelai got the ice cream and two spoons, Rory took a package of Mallomars down from the cupboard.

"And those too." Lorelai added.

Sitting across from each other, sharing the cookies, and ice cream from the carton, neither spoke much, but just enjoyed each other's company. Smiling at the other between bites. The coffee was forgotten.

**3 **

"Rory, wake up. It's time to get up."

Rory pulled the covers over her head and mumbled something.

"What? I can't understand you."

She mumbled again.

"It's almost six. If we're going to have breakfast at Luke's we have to leave by six. Don't forget, I have to have you at you grandparents' before seven."

Rory let Lorelai pull the covers down enough for her face to show.

"Can't we just get donuts and coffee to go? Then I can sleep another half hour."

"If that's what you want. I'll call Luke and tell him to have them ready for us."

Rory pulled the blanket over her head again and dropped back off to sleep.

Lorelai laid down next to her, fully intending to stay awake until it was time to get Rory up again. She awoke with a start when the phone rang.

Running into the living room, Lorelai fumbled with the phone.

"Hello! Hello!"

"Lorelai, do you know what time it is?"

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. And did you hear my question?"

"Morning time?"

"It's a quarter past seven! You said you were going to have Rory here early."

"I know, Dad. And we're on our way! We're almost out of the door as we speak!"

"That still won't give you time to get Rory here in time. Let me give you Charlie's address and you can take her there instead of here. Do you have a pen and paper ready?"

"Dad, I'll tell you what – when we get to Hartford, I'll call you and you can give me the address then. We're really in a hurry here! No time to look for a pen!"

"Very well, then. I'll expect your call."

Lorelai slammed the phone down.

"RORY! UP! You've got to get up! We've got to GO!"

Realizing the time, Rory hurriedly threw on her clothes.

"I need a shower! I need coffee! We were going to have breakfast at Luke's."

"No time, Babe!"

As they rushed out of the front door, Luke was just getting out of his truck with a bag and two cups of coffee.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"When you guys didn't show up, I figured you overslept."

"You are next in line for saint-hood!"

"I doubt that, but you're welcome. The roads are busy this time of morning, so you be careful."

Lorelai gave him a quick kiss and climbed into her Jeep. Rory already was inside, digging into the bag.

"He brought Danish!" She yelled out happily. "Cherry Danish!"

"You WILL be rewarded for this, mister! You can count it!" Lorelai said as she sped out of her driveway, narrowly missing Luke's truck.

**4 **

Lorelai dropped Rory off at the offices of Charles Newman and Associates at 8:10. Afterward, she went back to Stars Hollow to the Dragonfly.

Several times she thought about calling Luke, but something always came up – problems with guests, Michel's bickering with the bellboys, Sookie running short of something she should have ordered.

Just before noon she got a disturbing call.

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai."

"This is Sergeant Mallory of the Connecticut State Highway Patrol. Is there someone there we can speak to who knows a Mr. Lucas Danes."

"Me! I know Luke! What's the matter?"

"And what is your name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore. Please! Has anything happened to Luke?"

"Are you a relative?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend. Why won't you tell me what's the matter?"

"About an hour ago Mr. Danes was dropped off at the Bridgeport Hospital after an apparent auto accident."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"You'll have to contact the hospital for that information. The reason we called was because as he was being brought in, he kept mumbling something about the Dragonfly Inn, so we assumed there was someone there who was acquainted with him."

"You said he was dropped off. Where was the ambulance?"

"It appears that a good Samaritan witnessed the accident and brought him in rather than wait for an ambulance. Unfortunately, he left before anyone could get his name."

"You said Luke was in the Bridgeport Hospital?"

"That is correct."

"Then I have to go, I'm sorry I can't talk any more."

"I understand. Thank you for your time. An officer will probably want to talk to you after you arrive at the hospital."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever!"

As Lorelai slammed down the phone she called out for Michel, but he was nowhere around. She stuck her head into the kitchen.

"Sookie! I have to go! Luke was in some kind of auto accident."

"Oh my god! Is he all right?"

"I don't know. I have to go to Bridgeport. I don't know where the hell Michel is. Can you get someone to find him and tell him I'll be gone the rest of the day and probably tomorrow, too?"

"Sure, no problem. You'll call me when you get there and let me know how he is?"

"Yeah, sure, but I've got to go."

"Then go!"

Lorelai rushed out of the Dragonfly to her Jeep. As she drove off, she called Rory's cell phone, but only got her voice mail.

"Hey. Just letting you know that Luke was in some kind of accident and I'm on my way to the Bridgeport hospital. I don't know how bad it is. I'll call you or you can call me. Love you. Bye."

As soon as she hung up, Lorelai floored it, knowing it would take a couple of hours to get to Bridgeport.

**5 **

Lorelai ran into the Emergency Room entrance.

"Hey!" she exclaimed to the nurse behind the admitting desk. "A little while ago Luke Danes was brought in here. Where is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"If you'll take a seat, we'll let you know something when . . . ."

"Look, lady, I just got two speeding tickets coming from Stars Hollow, and I WON'T be jerked around! I need to know if he's okay!"

By now tears were beginning to make her vision blurry as she began to realize he could be seriously hurt.

"If you'll give me a couple of minutes, I'll have an orderly check, okay?" The nurse said gently. "I know how hard it is not to know anything, but if he's still being treated, then it will be a little while longer."

"Does that mean it's bad? Him still being treated?"

"Not necessarily. They could be waiting for his x-rays to come back, or for medication to start working. Please, just give us few more minutes."

Lorelai nodded, started to turn away, then turned back.

"Is there a coffee machine anywhere around?"

Before the nurse could answer, a highway patrolman walked up to the desk.

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know anything about what happened to Luke?"

"Only that he was brought in a few hours ago by someone who claimed he witnessed the accident. He said he saw a deer run out in front of Mr. Danes' truck and it caused him to spin out of control after he hit the animal. He claimed his cell phone was in a dead zone and couldn't call for help so he pulled Mr. Danes out of the truck, put him in his car, and brought him here."

"After we had a doctor start attending to Mr. Danes, the gentleman said Mr. Danes' wallet was in his car and he was going to get it, but he never returned," the nurse added. "And later I found out his wallet was in his back pocket all along."

"So you don't know who brought him in?" Lorelai asked.

"No," the patrolman answered. "But we found the truck and the dead deer, so his story checked out. We just don't know who he was, or why he left without giving his name."

Just then an orderly arrived and told the nurse Luke had been taken to a room on the third floor. After getting the room number, Lorelai hurried to the elevator.

When she entered the room, it was all Lorelai could do to keep from crying out.

"Oh, God!" she cried out as she covered her mouth. "Luke!"

Luke's entire head was bandaged, as well as his right eye. His right shoulder and arm was also wrapped in several layers of gauze and tape. And just about everywhere she could see bare skin were small scratches, cuts and bruises.

An oxygen tube was looped under his nostrils, several electrodes were attached to his chest and the heart monitor was clipped onto his left index finger.

Quietly, Lorelai approached the bed, and gently took his right hand, being careful not to disturb the I.V. needle inserted into the inside of his arm.

As she did, she felt him weakly squeeze her hand. Then she saw his eyes were partially open, looking at her.

"Hey," she said, forcing a smile, and trying not to break down in front of him

"Hey, yourself," he replied. His voice was raspy and he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Are you . . . in any pain?"

"Don't think so . . . kinda groggy . . . feel like I want to throw up."

Lorelai didn't know what else to say.

"Wh . . . what happened?" he managed to ask.

"You were in an accident. They say a deer ran out in front of your truck and you hit it."

Luke nodded slightly.

"Is . . . it in here? Messed up . . . like me?"

Lorelai smiled at his attempted bit of humor, but didn't trust herself to speak for a few seconds.

She shook her head.

"I think it's, um . . . in the morgue."

Luke nodded again and slowly closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again.

"Kind of hard to stay awake."

"Then you sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Luke's eyes closed again, but there was a small smile on his lips. Seconds later his breathing was slow and measured.

It was only then that Lorelai let her tears fall as she sobbed uncontrollably.

**6 **

For more than two hours Lorelai sat at Luke's bedside, watching him sleep, and making sure he was breathing regularly, and ready ring for a nurse at the first sign of distress. Then her cell pone rang. It was Rory.

"Hey," Lorelai said, just above a whisper.

"Mom! I just now got the message. What happened? How's Luke?"

"He was in an accident. A deer ran out in front of his truck and he spun out when he hit it."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so. I haven't had a chance to talk to his doctor yet."

"Do you want me to come up there? You said you're in Bridgeport?"

"You don't have to do that. You have school tomorrow and there's no need for you to drive all this way just to have to go back home in a few hours."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm staying here tonight."

"Will they let you . . . stay in his room?"

"They'll have to get the security guys to throw me out if they don't want me in here."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. It all depends on what his doctor says. But I'll probably stay."

"Well, if you're still there tomorrow after school, I'm coming over. And I'll pick up a few things while I'm home – a change of clothes for you and whatever else I can think of."

"Thanks, Hon. I'll be sure to let you know something just as soon as I find out anything."

"Okay . . . Mom?"

"Yeah?"

Rory's voice was beginning to crack.

"Tell me he's going to be okay."

"He's going to be fine. Good as new, even better."

"Thanks. 'Bye."

"Talk to you later."

After she hung up, Lorelai checked Luke one more time, then left to find vending machines with snacks and coffee.

**7 **

As Lorelai started back to Luke's room from the vending machine she heard someone calling her.

"Lorelai! Hey, Lorelai!"

Coming down the hall were Liz and T.J.

Lorelai waited until they caught up to her.

Half out of breath, and with tears in her eyes, Liz said, "We just got the word about Luke. How is he? Is he okay? Please tell me he's going to be okay!"

"He is. I haven't talked to his doctor yet, but I can tell. He's going to make a complete recovery. It may take a while, but Luke's as tough as they come."

"Good! That's good! Can we see him?"

"I was just heading back to his room. Just follow me."

Lorelai noticed that T.J. was strangely silent, and looked to be very uncomfortable. She surmised he was just as unhappy about being in a hospital was Luke was.

When they got to Luke's room, Lorelai said, "Just so you'll know, he looks bad, worse than he really is. Okay? So, just . . . don't freak out."

Liz nodded bravely as Lorelai pushed open the door and let them pass by her into the room.

And Liz's reaction was identical to Lorelai's when she first saw him.

"Oh, Luke, my brother, my big brother . . . ." was all she was able to get out before she started crying.

T.J. tried comforting her, but didn't know what to do or say.

"I guess he's still asleep," Lorelai said after Liz calmed down some. "He's in and out of it, you know."

Liz nodded, then started fussing with his pillow and sheets and blanket, being careful not to disturb any of the wired patches on him.

As she watched this, Lorelai suddenly felt very jealous of Liz's attention to Luke. She didn't want to be, after all it was Liz's only brother lying there, but this was HER Luke. SHE was the one who should be tending to him and caring for him, and no one else.

"Oh, God! Look!" T.J. exclaimed. "He's oozing!"

T.J. was pointing to the wet yellowish-red stain seeping through the bandage on Luke's head.

"I – I can't be here!" he said excitedly as he rushed out of the room.

"T.J.! Wait!" Liz ran out of the room after him. "We'll be right back," she said as she passed Lorelai.

"Take your time," Lorelai said to the closing door. She suddenly felt relieved as she and Luke were now alone again.

Lorelai rearranged the sheets and his pillow, then pulled a chair over so she could sit as close to him as possible. Gently she took his hand in her, marveling at how large it was compared to hers.

It was a strong, powerful hand. As strong as its owner. More than once she found herself amazed at Luke's strength. Strength he seemed to take for granted.

But she knew how gentle, and supportive, this hand could be. There were times when his touch gave her so much comfort she was ready to believe there was no power on earth that compared to it.

Lorelai tenderly put his hand to her cheek as she closed her eyes. Her tears squeezed out and trickled down her cheek.

"Please don't die," she whispered.

**8 **

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai jerked her head up. She had dozed off, her head down on the bed next to Luke.

"T.J won't come back in." It was Liz. "He's as bad about hospitals as Luke is."

Lorelai nodded and smiled weakly. She hadn't intended to sleep and it took her a few seconds to fully wake up.

"How is he? Any change?"

"No," Lorelai answered, "No change."

"Has the doctor been in yet?"

"You just missed him," Lorelai lied. "He said it looks worse than it is. They always hook them up to wires and tubes and things, just to be on the safe side."

"That's good. I'm so glad."

"Yeah, me too."

Liz seemed more anxious than she should be.

"Is anything wrong?"

"There's a little problem. T.J. and I are all packed up and we were just about to hit the road when we heard about Luke."

"Hit the road? Where?"

"The Renaissance Faire circuit. We've got our spot next to the Apple Doll booth reserved and if we don't leave soon, we'll forfeit it. And I feel so bad because I don't want to leave Luke, but T.J. won't came back in, and we really need to go, and . . . ."

"Then go. Luke's going to be fine. A few more days here and then he'll be home, and in a couple of weeks he'll be back at the diner just as grumpy as ever."

Liz smiled gratefully.

Then Lorelai said, "I'll tell you what, give me your cell number I'll call you just as soon as he wakes up."

"We don't have a cell phone."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, you know how picky T.J. is. Every time we'd go to buy one, he wouldn't like this plan, or they charged too much for that plan, so we just never got one."

Lorelai gently put Luke's hand down and started rummaging through her purse, then pulled out a business card and showed the front of it to Liz.

"Here's the number to the Dragonfly."

She continued talking as she started writing on the back of it. "And here's my home number, and my cell number."

She handed the card to Liz.

"And you know the number to the diner. So call, any time, day or night."

"Thanks. Thanks so much."

Liz looked down at Luke.

"You'll tell him we came by?"

"Of course, just as soon as he wakes up."

"And you'll take care of him?"

"The best I know how. You guys drive safe, and call me when you get there."

"I'll do that. 'Bye."

Liz walked to the door and opened it, then turned back to Lorelai.

"He's lucky he has you."

"I'm the lucky one."

**9 **

As the day turned to night, Lorelai kept expecting someone to tell her visiting hours were over and she'd have to leave, but no one did. She kept the TV turned down low and finally turned it off at eleven o'clock. She pulled the second chair close enough to put her feet on and used a spare blanket to cover herself with.

Several times during the night she woke up, very uncomfortable. Once or twice she was tempted to try to lay down next to Luke but there wasn't room, not without crowding him. At seven the next morning, she put the chair and blanket back, used the room's bathroom and was about to go after coffee when Rory stuck her head into the room.

"Is this the right place?"

"Rory! What are you doing here? I thought you were coming this afternoon."

"No. I'm here now. One class was canceled and the other one I can miss, no big deal. And I brought you a change of clothes, and a thermos of coffee."

"Bless you, child. I taught you well."

"So, how is he?"

"Good, I guess. The doctor still hasn't been by."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? I mean he must not be so bad if they don't have to check up on him all the time."

"Let's hope so. Liz and T.J. came by yesterday, but had to leave for their Renaissance thing."

Rory nodded as she sipped on the coffee and Lorelai looked through Rory's backpack for her clothes.

"Look," Lorelai said. "There's a shower in the bathroom and if you'll keep an eye on things I'm going to take a quickie. I really could use one."

"Sure. You shower and I'll keep watch."

Fifteen minutes later Lorelai was showered and dressed.

"God! I feel so much better."

"Well, you look better."

"So do you mind staying here while I run down the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"I'm sorry! I should have brought donuts or something."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they have plenty. I'll be back in a half hour, less, even."

"Take your time. Enjoy your breakfast."

"I'll bring you back something."

After the door closed behind Lorelai, Rory sat in the chair next to the bed. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what, so she got a book out of the backpack and started reading aloud to him.

Lorelai had eaten breakfast and was on her way back to Luke's room when the nurse at the desk stopped her.

"Mr. Dane's brother called a little while ago to check up on him. I thought you could tell him when he wakes up."

"You mean his brother-in-law?"

"No. His brother."

"Luke doesn't' have a brother, just a sister."

"Well, he said he was his brother."

"That doesn't make any sense. Did he give a name?"

"Christopher Danes."

Lorelai was momentarily surprised, then a realization come over her.

"I'll be sure to tell him," she said as she headed back to the room.

"Hey, I brought you some donuts, and they're actually fresh."

"Thanks. Oh, Luke woke up while you were gone."

"He did? What did he say?"

"Well he was surprised to see me. But I told him you had spent the night here and were in the cafeteria. I think he liked that."

"What else did he say?"

"Not much to me, but some to the doctor."

"The doctor was here, too? Oh man! I wanted to talk to him. What did HE say?"

"He said it was a good thing that guy brought him in when he did. Even though the airbag went off, a piece of glass or metal or something went into Luke's thigh and nicked the femoral artery and he could have bled to death waiting for an ambulance. But he's going to be okay. He just needs time to recover."

"Oh my god! And good!"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Lorelai was silent for a few seconds.

"Do you mind staying here for a while? There's something I have to do."

"Of course I don't mind. After being here all this time, I'm sure you have a zillion things to do."

"No, just one thing. I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay. You do what you have to do and I'll be here. And thanks for the donuts."

**10 **

Lorelai pulled up in front of the house, sat for a few seconds, then got out of the Jeep and walked up to the front door. She rang the bell twice, then waited. After a short time, the door opened.

"Lorelai! What are you doing here?"

"Christopher Danes, I presume?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Chris. I know you took Luke to the hospital, and I know you called this morning checking up on him."

Christopher stepped back. "Come on in," he said.

Lorelai followed him to the kitchen where Gigi was sitting in a highchair feeding herself.

"She's really grown," Lorelai commented.

"Like a weed."

"Why did you run off like you did?" Lorelai asked, not beating around the bush.

"I don't know. After the everything I did, the way I lied to you and to Rory, I just thought it was better if I stayed completely out of it. And besides, you guys might have thought I had something to do with the accident."

"What? Like we were going to think that you were waiting beside the highway and threw a deer out in front of Luke's truck as he was driving by?"

"Well, no, but . . . ."

"I guess you know you saved his life. The doctor said his femoral artery was cut and if you hadn't brought him in when you did, he would have bled to death."

"I didn't know that. I just thought he was banged up some."

Lorelai found herself fighting back tears.

"He would have DIED if not for you. And there's no way I can ever tell you how grateful I am, or say thank you enough."

"I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

"You should have told someone. You should have at least told Rory."

"She wouldn't have answered her phone if she knew it was me."

"I suppose not. But she is going to know. And Luke is going to as well, just as soon as I get back to the hospital."

Lorelai got up from the kitchen table to leave, then hesitated.

"You know, if you wanted to, you could stop by the hospital and visit. I don't think Luke would mind."

"I don't know about that."

"Chris, there's a good chance Luke and I may get married one day, and I'm sure Rory would really like it if her real dad and her step-dad could get along. I know I would. I'm not saying you two have to be best buds or anything, but it couldn't hurt anything if you two could be in the same room together without arguing."

"Well, maybe in a day or two I could drop by for a minute or two."

"I can make sure either Rory or I'm there if it'll help. Oh, and you can expect a call from Rory in a hour or so, just as soon as I get back to the hospital."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

Lorelai was almost out of the door, then stopped.

"You know, there's a word that describes people who go out of their way to help others, even if they don't get along so good."

"Lorelai, if you're thinking what I think you are, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't say the 'H' word. It's just so over-used, you know?"

"Okay," Lorelai said with an affectionate smile, "I won't say it, but I'm thinking it."

The End


End file.
